


Randka

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choć Akashi nigdy wcześniej nie przejmował się czymś takim jak "sprawy sercowe", to całe jego życie odmieniło się po przegranej przeciwko Seirin, kiedy chłopak poznał uroczego Furihatę Koukiego, który zawładnął jego chłodnym sercem. Teraz są już parą, a ponieważ Seijuurou znalazł w napiętym grafiku chwilę wolnego, postanowił zaprosić swojego chłopaka na randkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randka

  
  
  
    Romantyzm nigdy nie był moją mocną stroną, do czego musiałem z żalem się przyznać. Ale nic dziwnego, nigdy wcześniej nie interesowały mnie sprawy sercowe. Może to przez moje wychowanie, a może przez zwyczajny brak czasu na zajmowanie się sprawami tak podrzędnymi jak  zakochiwanie się, podrywanie, flirtowanie i randkowanie. Nie było nawet za bardzo z kim tego robić, bo co rusz na mojej drodze zjawiały się tylko trzęsące się ze strachu dziewczyny, albo głośni lub nadpobudliwi faceci. Bo, szczerze mówiąc, płeć nie robiła mi żadnej różnicy.  
    Wszystko zmieniło się w momencie, kiedy poznałem Furihatę. Na początku wydawał mi się kolejnym tchórzliwym chłopcem trzęsącym się na sam mój widok – i tu właściwie nawet bardzo się nie myliłem. Nie mogłem więc domyślić się wówczas, że będzie dla mnie znaczył coś więcej – co w sumie było zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że wiedziałem WSZYSTKO, a nawet, do pewnego stopnia, byłem w stanie wręcz przepowiedzieć przyszłość.   
    Kiedy stanąłem naprzeciw niego w meczu przeciwko Seirin, trząsł się jak galaretka, chociaż przecież tylko patrzyłem na niego z ciekawością, próbując rozszyfrować jego talent. Sądziłem, że, skoro ich trenerka, Riko Aida, kazała mu mnie blokować, musi posiadać w rękawie jakiegoś asa. Nic jednak nie znalazłem, chciałem więc odbiec, kiedy nagle usłyszałem jego drżący głos:  
–    Z-zacze...ah!  
    Zatrzymałem się z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy – zamurowało mnie, kiedy usłyszałem, że każe mi zaczekać. Nie chodziło tu o sam rozkaz, ale o fakt, że mój przeciwnik kazał mi za nim czekać. W innych okolicznościach z pewnością bym go wyśmiał za jego głupotę. Ale był też ten drugi powód – chłopak nie skończył nawet mówić, a potknął się o własne nogi, gdy chciał, prawdopodobnie, ruszyć za mną, i przewrócił się, z głośnym plaskiem upadając na posadzkę.   
    Nie wiedziałem, czy mam się śmiać, płakać, czy poprosić w imieniu Seirin o zmianę ich zawodnika. W tamtej chwili naprawdę bałem się, że ten biedny chłopak zginie w tym meczu. Ale w gruncie rzeczy, sam nie wiem dlaczego, pomyślałem wówczas o nim, że jest całkiem słodki.   
    Jednak, jak się później okazało, wszystko dobrze się skończyło. No, właściwie to źle – źle dla mnie, ponieważ to ja byłem tym przegranym, to po moich policzkach płynęły gorzkie łzy zawodu i rozczarowania – także samym sobą. Wszystko mnie wówczas pogrążało w wisielczym humorze – sama przegrana, a także świadomość, że po powrocie do domu zobaczę rozczarowanego synem ojca, jego pogardliwe spojrzenie i słowa, które otuchy na pewno mi nie dodadzą.  
    I kiedy myślałem tak, że już nic nie poprawi mi humoru, że ten dzień należy do tych bardzo złych, wychodząc ze stadionu, na schodach zobaczyłem właśnie jego.  
    Furihata Kouki. Tak mi się przedstawił. Wcześniej drżąc ze strachu, ledwie w stanie wypowiedzieć choćby słowo czy zrobić jeden krok, teraz stał u dołu schodów i patrzył na mnie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. I ten właśnie uśmiech, pełen niepewności, a jednak szczery, był skierowany do mnie. Tylko do mnie. Wiedziałem to – dla pewności nawet rozejrzałem się wokół siebie. A kiedy podszedłem do niego wolnym krokiem, nie chcąc go przestraszyć, choć dalej drżał delikatnie i jąkał się, podziękował mi za grę i życzył wszystkiego dobrego. Tak po prostu.  
    Był pierwszą osobą, która po przegranej wywołała uśmiech na mojej twarzy.  
    Ale owijam w bawełnę. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, lubię wspominać wszystkie spędzone z Koukim chwilę – bo, rzecz jasna, przeszliśmy sobie na imię, a właściwie to ja to zrobiłem, bo on był zbyt nieśmiały, by zwracać się do mnie „Seijuurou”, nieważne jak bardzo na to nalegałem.  
    Mały, słodki uparciuch.  
    W każdym razie, tego dnia postanowiłem zrobić coś romantycznego, żeby Furihata poczuł, że naprawdę jest dla mnie „tym kimś”. Na co dzień również starałem się okazywać mu uczucia, bo, chociaż byliśmy ze sobą już trzy miesiące, wciąż się przy mnie krępował.  
    Nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru, jeśli chodziło o romantyczność. Kwiaty i czekoladki źle by wyglądały, gdybym wręczył mu je przy ludziach, kolacja zdawała mi się prowadzić tylko do jednego ( oczywiście, ja bym nie narzekał, ale Kouki zdecydowanie nie był gotów na ten poważny krok w naszym związku ), a o wspólnej kąpieli w płatkach róż mogłem zapomnieć. Koniec końców, zdecydowałem się na klasyczną randkę w kinie.  
    Ponieważ rzadko znajduję dla nas wolny czas, jedynym terminem, jaki znalazłem w swoim napiętym grafiku był czwartek po jego zajęciach. Mówi się trudno – randka w mundurku szkolnym jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła.  
    Do spotkania przygotowałem się z najwyższą uwagą i dokładnością. Włosów nie miałem za bardzo jak ułożyć, bo i tak nie tak dawno je podcinałem. Ubrałem się w czerwoną koszulę, czarny krawat oraz elegancki garnitur. Randka to randka, chciałem dobrze się na niej prezentować i, przede wszystkim, spodobać Furihacie – już raz zaszczycił mnie komplementem, że dobrze w nim wyglądam, nie mogłem więc zaprzepaścić szansy na kolejne miłe słowa z jego ust.  
    Spotkaliśmy się pod budynkiem kina, żeby jego znajomi nie mieli okazji do głupich plotek ( choć pewnie nie mijałyby się one z prawdą ). Wyprostowałem się i uśmiechnąłem do mojego chłopaka, który, zauważywszy mnie, zaczął iść w moją stronę z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
–    D-dzień dobry, Akashi-kun – wydukał.- Ś-świetnie wyglądasz!  
–    Dziękuję ci, Kouki – powiedziałem skromnie, zapominając się i obejmując go, kiedy skierowaliśmy się ku drzwiom.- Wybacz mi, proszę – dodałem, pospiesznie zabierając rękę.  
–    N-n-n-ni-c ...nic, Akashi-kun – bąknął.  
–    Nie bądź taki spięty, Kouki – westchnąłem cicho.  
–    U-uhum.  
    Cóż, chyba nic nie poradzę na tę jego wrodzoną nerwowość w mojej obecności. Ciekaw jednak byłem, jak zachowuje się, kiedy mnie przy nim nie ma, na przykład w towarzystwie swoich kolegów z drużyny.  
    Po ukazaniu biletów wysokiemu, napakowanemu pracownikowi, weszliśmy na salę kinową. Wybrałem jedne z najwyższych miejsc, żebyśmy mieli wystarczająco dużo prywatności, by Kouki mógł czuć się swobodnie. Choć, jak zdążyłem zauważyć kątem oka, nie było nawet takiej potrzeby, bo tylko kilka miejsc było zajętych. Albo horror, na który się zdecydowałem był tak beznadziejny, że nikt nie chciał na niego przyjść, albo tak straszny, że ludzie trzęśli się na samą myśl o tytule...  
    Miałem nadzieję, że to drugie, ponieważ już w momencie, kiedy zajęliśmy swoje fotele, oczekiwałem dogodnego momentu, by objąć przerażonego Furihatę i pokazać mu, że jego mężczyzna jest obok i może bez krępacji się do niego przytulić.  
    No... takie były moje plany.  
    Torbę oraz nasze kurtki odłożyliśmy na wolne miejsce obok Koukiego. Usiedliśmy wygodnie i wpatrzyliśmy się w ekran, na którym pojawił się obraz rozpoczynającego się filmu, utrzymany w dość groteskowych, ciemnych barwach.  
–    Na pewno nie chcesz popcornu, ani coli, Kouki?- zapytałem, zerkając na niego.  
–    Nie, dziękuję, j-jadłem w szkole bento.  
–    Tak późno?- Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
–    Uhm, w czasie treningu.- Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknąłem.  
    Film rozpoczął się na dobre. Siedziałem ze spokojnym uśmiechem na twarzy, jedną rękę trzymając na podłokietniku, drugą zaś na kolanie, ponieważ drugi podłokietnik zajął Furihata – i bardzo dobrze. Bo, gdy tylko na ekranie zobaczyliśmy pierwsze zmasakrowane przez nieznaną bestwię zwłoki, sięgnąłem śmiało po jego dłoń, by ją potrzymać.   
    Niestety, akurat w tym momencie Kouki zabrał rękę i położył ją sobie na kolanie. No cóż, niefortunnie się złożyło, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mam już szansy zachować się jak na chłopaka przystało!  
    Nawet jeśli Furihata wyglądał bardziej na zaciekawionego niż przestraszonego...   
    To nie był więc koniec świata. Przy dogodnej okazji, kiedy na ekranie ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się obrzydliwie paskudny stwór, sięgnąłem ręką do Koukiego, by objąć go ramieniem. Pech chciał, że akurat w tym momencie z krzesła obok niego zsunęła się jego kurtka i pochylił się, by ją podnieść.  
    Przygryzłem wargę, zirytowany. Dwa razy pod rząd los zepsuł mój plan? Coś tu było nie tak, miałem nadzieję, że Furihata nie robił tego specjalnie. Jednak, zerkając na niego i widząc jego spokojny wyraz twarzy, stwierdziłem, że jest rozluźniony i raczej nie uciekałby ode mnie w ten sposób.  
    Prostując się w krześle, znów położył rękę na podłokietniku, który powinniśmy dzielić. Uśmiechając się zwycięsko chwyciłem ją szybko obiema dłońmi, jednak ten równie szybko odsunął ją i zaczął pocierać nią oko.   
    Tego było już za wiele. Trzy razy z rzędu to stanowczo za dużo! Nie pozwolę, by los ze mną igrał, kiedy jestem na randce z chłopakiem, którego kocham!  
    Poirytowany, a wręcz zdenerwowany, w desperacji niemalże rzuciłem się na niego, wyciągając ramiona, by go do siebie przytulić i pocałować choć w policzek.  
    I w tym momencie on... wstał.  
–    Chyba coś mi wpadło do oka, Akashi-kun... przepraszam, pójdę do łazienki. Zaraz wrócę.  
    „Zaraz wrócę”? A ja co mam robić w tym czasie?! Przytulać sam siebie, tak, jak teraz?!  
    Oparłem się łokciem o jeden podłokietnik, głowę podparłem o dłoń, zaś palcami drugiej, na drugim podłokietniku, niecierpliwie wystukiwałem prosty rytm.   
    O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego los nie pozwala mi go dotknąć? To miała być romantyczna randka! Kouki miał być przerażony scenami filmu, a ja miałem wziąć go za rękę, objąć, przytulić, pocałować i pokazać, że zawsze może na mnie liczyć i w moich ramionach nic mu nie grozi! A co mam zamiast tego?   
    Gdyby nie moje dobre wychowanie i kultura, odpowiedziałbym sobie krótko i dosłownie.  
    Przez piętnaście minut siedziałem z głową wciśniętą w szparze między moim a Furihaty fotelem, uważnie obserwując przejście i czekając, aż mój chłopak się pojawi. Piętnaście minut! W tym czasie równie dobrze mógł flirtować w łazience z jakimś przystojnym brunetem czy szatynem.   
    Kiedy w końcu wrócił, sądząc po jego minie, nie wyglądałem zbyt elegancko. Widziałam jak Kouki drgnął, przestraszony i cofnął się o krok, jakby rozważając, czy powinien uciekać.   
    Takie reakcje powinien mieć wcześniej, kiedy tyle czekałem na objęcie go!  
    Zirytowany, wstałem ze swojego fotela i podszedłem do niego z zaciętą miną.  
–    P-przepraszam, że tak długo, to jakiś okruszek mi wpadł, i-i-i ciągle ktoś b-był przy lu-lustrze...- zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
    Bez słowa komentarza wziąłem go na ręce i zaniosłem na nasze miejsca. Usiadłem na swoim fotelu i posadziłem go sobie na kolanach, w końcu uśmiechając się, zadowolony.  
–    Od razu lepiej – stwierdziłem.- Pół filmu próbuję cię dotknąć, a ty wciąż uciekasz!  
–    N-naprawdę przepraszam! Nie zauważyłem, przysięgam! A-Akashi-kun, to jest tak bardzo zawstydzające, p-proszę, pozwól mi usiąść normalnie!  
–    Mowy nie ma – odpowiedziałem spokojnie, przytulając go do siebie.- Mam niedosyt Koukiego. Jesteś za daleko, kiedy siedzisz obok mnie.  
–    P-proszę! Ktoś może zauważyć! O-obejmiesz mnie, d-d-dobrze? Tylko p-posadź mnie normalnie... rany, zaraz spłonę ze wstydu!  
–    No dobrze, pozwolę ci usiąść – powiedziałem łaskawie.- Ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.  
–    S-słucham, Akashi-kun?- Spojrzał na mnie nieśmiało, jednak już nieco uspokojony.  
–    Pocałuj mnie – szepnąłem łagodnie, uśmiechając się do niego.  
–    E...EH?!- pisnął, spinając się cały.  
–    Jeśli pocałujesz mnie z własnej inicjatywy... no, może nie do końca mogę tak to nazwać... ale jeśli ty jako pierwszy mnie pocałujesz, to grzecznie cię odstawię. Uprzedzam jednak, że chcę prawdziwego pocałunku, a nie szybkiego całusa. Z uczuciem, Kouki, tak, jak zawsze to robimy.  
–    A-ale... ale jesteśmy w pu-pu-pu...  
–    Pu?- Uniosłem lekko brew.- Do niczego cię nie zmuszam, Kouki. Jeśli tego nie chcesz, nie zabiorę niczego siłą. Ale na kolanach zostaniesz.  
–    T-to sz-sz-szantaż!  
–    W moim słowniku i czynach  nie ma czegoś takiego jak „szantaż” - powiedziałem z uśmiechem.- Masz dziesięć sekund, żeby mnie pocałować.  
–    I-i w dodatku g-groźby!  
–    10...9...8...  
–    A-Akashi-kun, to naprawdę nie fair!  
–    7...6...  
–    Nie m-mogę, jesteśmy w k-ki-kinie!  
–    ...5...4...  
    Nie skończyłem nawet odliczać, kiedy Kouki westchnął ciężko i, kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach i zaciskając mocno powieki, przylgnął wargami do moich ust. Jęknął cicho, wsuwając do nich swój język, co mnie zaskoczyło. Co prawda prosiłem go o „prawdziwy pocałunek”, ale nie spodziewałem się, że naprawdę tak go pogłębi.  
    Chyba będę musiał częściej bawić się w takie odliczanki...  
    Objąłem go, wzdychając w jego usta i unosząc głowę, by było łatwiej mi odpowiedzieć na jego pocałunek. Trąciłem swoim językiem jego język, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy zareagował kolejnym cichym jękiem. I, choć nie ustaliłem czasu trwania pocałunku, wyglądało na to, że nie spieszyło mu się do jego kończenia.  
    Jego usta smakowały czymś odrobinę słodkawym. Wilgotne, drżały delikatnie, naciskając na moje raz słabiej raz mocniej, jakby chciał już się ode mnie odsunąć, ale tak go to pochłaniało, że po chwili wahania powracał.  
    Furihata położył dłoń na moim policzku, sam uniósł mocniej moją głowę, wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. Z niepokojem zacząłem czuć rosnące podniecenie, nie tylko samym całowaniem ale i tym cudnym widokiem. Zarumieniony, zawstydzony, a jednak zebrał tyle odwagi, by sam mnie pocałować.  
    W końcu oderwał się ode mnie i wziął głęboki oddech, czerwieniejąc na twarzy jeszcze mocniej. Objął mnie ramionami za szyję i odwrócił głowę, uciekając spojrzeniem.  
–    Hmm? Nie chcesz już usiąść na swoim miejscu?- zapytałem, dyskretnie oblizując wargi.  
–    N-n-nie mogę teraz – bąknął.  
–    Ah tak?- mruknąłem, zerkając na jego krocze.- W takim razie zostańmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę – zaproponowałem mu szeptem do ucha.  
–    U-uhum...  
    Uśmiechnąłem się, zadowolony, opierając wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Moją satysfakcję z udanej randki dopełnił Kouki, przytulając się do mnie i opierając głowę o moje ramię, by móc chociaż oglądać w tej chwili film. Objąłem go delikatnie, całując w czubek głowy i westchnąłem błogo.  
    Chyba znajdzie się w moim grafiku kilka pozycji, które będę mógł zmienić na „Randka z Koukim”.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie pisane na podstawie przeuroczego gifa AkaFuri:
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/1da3ff3168d588e16248fd468911766c/tumblr_n5nj1eQAEh1rmrwgxo1_r2_500.gif


End file.
